The Monster Attacks 2: The Big, the Bad and the Grotesque
The Monster Attacks 2: The Big, the Bad, and the Grotesque is a sequel to The Monster Attacks. This novel chronicles multiple monsters attacking people in different places around the world. This is also the first novel to feature dinosaurs. Plot summary This novels follows the adventures of new and old characters as they tackle Dinosaurs in Hawaii, giant humanoids in Vietnam, two Wendigos in the US and Canada, and a sea monster living in Lake Tahoe, California. The Vietnam missions involve Vietnam War flashbacks involving giant flying monsters, the Lake Tahoe missions involve flashbacks to morbid attacks at Lake Tahoe in the past fifteen years and the Hawaii missions focus on dinosaurs terrorizing people on the island of Oahu. Two of the main protagonists go after the Wendigos in the US and Canada. Trivia *This novel is the first to feature dinosaurs, as well as animals terrorizing people in multiple areas at once. *This novel features more animal attacks. *This novel is the second one to involve a protagonist filming the events of the story with a video camera. *This novel is the first to take place in various locations. *Monster Investigations Incorporated has gotten more members, suggesting that between this novel and the first one, there's a time gap of approximately two years. Gallery Hey, a civilian.png|Meeting a civilian in a flashback A POW.png|Taken prisoner in 1968 GET IN!.jpg|Driving a Sampan FIREWALL!.jpg|Using an M110 Enemy tank!.jpg|Fighting the Viet Cong Driving a tank.jpg|A tank in 1942 before a Mongolian death worm army destroys it A Muttaburrasaurus.jpg|A Muttaburrasaurus An Acklay.jpg|Protoraptor A Reek.jpg|A hybrid dinosaur Megatherium 1.jpg|Megatherium Gastornis 1.jpg|Gastornis Entelodont 1.jpg A Coelphysis.jpg Quetzalcoatlus z1.jpg An Australovenator.jpg A Deinotherium.jpg An orange Raptor.jpg A Compsognathus.jpg Mammoth attack.jpg Using the twin machineguns on a PBR.jpg Zilla.jpg A Venatosaurus.jpg Anger.jpg A Dilophosaurus.jpg Xiphactinus.jpg A Basilosaurus.jpg Young Diplodocus.png An Argentinosaurus.jpg A Protoceratops.jpg Soldiers with M16s.jpg Killing the sniper.jpg Something's inside the tunnel.jpg You are dead, Steggy.gif|Two dinosaurs fighting each other FIRE!.jpg|A woman vs a Raptor THROW IT!.jpg|Nasty! Throw it!.jpg|Abby before throwing a chair at a T-rex An abandoned city.gif|At a ghost town GET OUT!!.gif|Abby Burr being pursued by the neighbors T-rex brawl.jpg|Two T-rexes fighting Hyper-aggressive Raptor.jpg|Using a machinegun Incoming!.gif|Abby vs. One Big Raptor WOW!.gif|Should I attack it? The sniper.jpg I just picked up a sniper rifle.jpg DIRECT HIT!.jpg That won't do anything.jpg That shotgun's awesome!.jpg This is too much.jpg Sherman meets the locals.jpg I'm lost.jpg I thought I saw something.jpg Burning another bush.jpg Wait, what?.jpg Burning a Raptor.jpg BURN THAT BUSH!.jpg Apatosaurs ahoy!.jpg A T-rex, which looks more like an alien.jpg A rocky staircase.jpg A Herrerasaurus.jpg A Dromaeosaurus.jpg Meet Sandman.jpg|A Delta soldier in a flashback Evil will be in check.jpg|The world is evil...and its up to the experts to stop it Evil is in the air.jpg|Dinosaurs are afoot A cabin.jpg|Oh, a mission in Europe too. Hey, hey!.jpg|Oh, really? Oh, really.jpg|Don't....wait! We can help you! Er, thanks.jpg|Another Vietnam War flashback Dimitri with a TT-33.png|Flashback to 1961 A Remington 870 Combat.png A US Marine.png The AK-47.png A Wendigo.png Dimitri.jpg A Viet Cong soldier.jpg A Giganotosaurus.jpg Ah, now he's dead!.jpg Ah, how unfortunate.jpg I saw that!.png A HORRIFYING CLOSE-UP!.png A blurry shot of the Wendigo.png The "bad" fishermen.png SWING!.png Kitchen knife-zombie.jpg IMG 5715.PNG IMG 5714.PNG Skin.png My buddies.png I'm killing that thing!.png AXE MURDER!.png IMG 5711.PNG A swarm of Deinonychus.jpg Smart360.jpg That hurts.jpg Apatosaurus.jpg